


I'm not sharing

by percywinchester27



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Dean Fluff, Dean Winchester Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Implied Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:55:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27543448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/percywinchester27/pseuds/percywinchester27
Summary: The reader is too excited about her purchase, but how “excited” is Dean about what’s in the bag?
Relationships: Dean Winchester/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	I'm not sharing

You couldn’t keep the grin off your face as you collected the bag from the counter. It had been a tough day in more ways than one. Both, your mind and body were screaming for rest but the stupid grin just wouldn’t come off, knowing what was in store for the night. _Oh, this is going to make Dean’s day… or night._

“What’s up with you?” Sam asked from the passenger’s seat as you got into the Impala.

“What?” you stifled the giggle.

“You look like you just ate the canary,” Sam was looking suspicious.

Why was it Sam’s day to be observant? But that got Dean’s attention, as he turned around to look at you in the backseat and winked; that’s when he noticed the bag.

“What’s in the bag sweetheart?” he asked.

“Nothing, just drive.” you laughed.

Dean’s eyes warmed immediately at the sound of your laughter and he pulled out of the parking lot of the mall.

It had been a tiring day for everybody, the hunt had been a bitch. There were safes that had been cracked, cursed items retrieved and coven of witches had been taken care of. The drive had been long too and it was an ode to exactly how nice the Winchesters were, that they had let you stop at the mall, without being whiny about it.

Back in the bunker garage, Sam had announced that he was heading to bed the moment he slid out of the car. You watched the big guy slouch towards the hallway. As you followed suit, a hand wrapped around your wrist, tugging you back. The passage leading out of the garage, towards the main bunker was dark and shadowy, but you didn’t need to see because you knew those calloused fingers a little too well.

“It’s been too long,” Dean whispered as he pushed you into the cold wall, the exposed brick printing a texture into your skin. His lips hovered above yours, his warm breath tingling your senses.

“It has, hasn’t it? ” you moaned, pulling his face forward with your other hand and claiming his lips. All the tension ebbed out of your body as his lips met with yours. His hand slid underneath your shirt, his fingers leaving a trail of goosebumps on your skin.

“Dean…” you murmured against his lips. Your body was reacting to his touch in all the right ways.

“Sammy’s going to be out of it, let’s take this to the bed,” Dean’s voice was low and you knew exactly why.

“Couldn’t agree more, Winchester,” you said as you pushed Dean away, making a run for it.

“I call dibs for the bathroom, I wanna shower first, ” you yelled as you sprinted towards the room your shared with Dean, leaving a certain breathless green-eyed hunter chuckling behind you.

* * *

Your fingers were shaking as you pulled out the items from the bag. They had cost you quite a bit, but you knew the look on Dean’s face was going to be priceless when he saw you. It was his turn to shower now and he was going to take his own sweet time with that. You set to work.

 _Show time!_ You thought as the lock on the bathroom clicked and the door swung open.

“Sweet Jesus Y/N!” Dean’s jaw dropped and his eyes widened as he took in your form.

You were going for a seductive smirk but the excitement was making you giddy and a giggle escaped your lips. It had taken you some effort, but the pale white bustier and matching underwear that you had purchased today accentuated your curves in all the right ways. The fine gold filigree along the border was intricate and brought out the brown in your eyes somehow. You had loved it the moment your eyes fell on it.

“I thought we should celebrate a successful hunt tonight,” you laughed.

Dean was still gawking at you, an awed expression on his face but he somehow managed to move forward and take you in his arms, running a finger along the lace of the bustier.

“Oh honey, I’m not gonna argue with that. This is why I strive so hard to survive on hunts,” he said gesturing towards you. “If this was what was in that bag, I am going to stop at every mall from now on.”

“Come on you.” You pulled him on to the bed with you and wrapped yourself around him. It helped that he only had a towel draped loosely around his hip.

“As much as I love this fine, fine piece of clothing on you, I love what’s underneath more,” Dean said in between the kisses.

“Why don’t you get rid of this then?” Your voice was husky.

“I think I will. Turn around.” Dean commanded and you complied, waiting with bated breath. He had been right- it had been _way too_ long.

You could feel his hands on your back, fumbling with the hooks. One minute… two… three…

“Umm Dean?”

“Yes?” His voice sounded strained.

“Are you having trouble with that?” You were barely holding back laughter at this point. Even though your back was turned, you could picture him- that intense look of concentration on his face with his tongue sticking out.

“What? No…. yes!” He sighed. That got you and you doubled over. “The mighty Dean Winchester is having trouble popping open a simple bra?”

“Shhh… _I’m trying to crack a safe, be quiet_ ,” but he was shaking with laughter too.

“Alright, I give up,” Dean said. “You’ve got to help me out.”

You laughed harder at that and quickly unbuckled the hooks. “What do I get for helping you ‘crack the safe’?”

“Oh sweetheart, I’m not sharing what’s underneath,” he said, suddenly grabbing you and making you squeal. He made a quick work of the rest of your clothing while his eyes smoldered.

Your giggle that followed, was cut short by his lips as he kissed you passionately. Needless to say, the bustier was left on the floor, forgotten, for the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you think about this fluffy thingy :)


End file.
